


National Poetry Day

by sereniteasocks



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 14:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sereniteasocks/pseuds/sereniteasocks
Summary: 2016 Grantaire writes a poem for Enjolras for National Poetry Day. 2017, Enjolras writes one for Grantaire.





	1. Grantaire's

**Author's Note:**

> Both originally posted on my tumblr igtfbaef on actual National Poetry Day in 2016 and 2017 respectively

Dear Enjolras  
Jehan has informed me that it’s national poetry day  
…In Great Britain  
…Where we don’t live.  
But apparently, we are supposed to  
‘say it with a poem’  
So I am  
You could argue that I am not  
Really saying this  
Since I am writing this in English  
Which you don’t speak (even though you claim to)  
And since I am writing it on a napkin  
That I might unaccidentally spell coffee on  
That upon offered to you, will be thrown away  
Or just refused all together  
But I am still writing it and offering it, am I not?  
If you don’t care to read it, well  
I know by experience I can’t force you to listen  
(And honestly I really shouldn’t  
My tongue is too loose  
And sometimes I don’t even use it  
I instead use my teeth to bite)  
One might also argue that this is not a poem  
Just a string of words  
I don’t know if I am following any rules  
But fuck the rules anyway, right?  
I know you love saying that  
And I love…well, I guess this is what I began this poem to say  
Without any attempt to build it up  
…you 

\- Sincerely, R


	2. Enjolras'

Grantaire. R. Raring.  
It’s been a year since you said it with a poem.  
It’s been a year since I was so confused.  
Since I thought, I guess I don’t know him.  
Since I felt so strange, and so bemused.  
As it should be every year, freedom is the theme  
To which I must write you, explain how I feel.  
True liberty, that has always been the dream  
Not much has changed this year, but it finally feels real.  
It’s silly, you might mock me, maybe I deserve it  
But you’ve torn down walls I didn’t know existed  
Torn them down when you didn’t hide behind your wit  
I felt more free when all was unraveled and untwisted.  
What is it to be truly free?  
On that humanity may never agree.  
It doesn’t matter, I know what in the end is true  
That I feel truly liberated when I’m with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Raring' is a Swedish term of endearment. It's not meant as the English word


End file.
